Sonny with a Chance: Mandy Returns
by 0TwistedAngel0
Summary: Response to SterlingIsMyKnight's challenge Mandy Richardson left to do a movie- she was on to bigger and better things. But what happens when Mandy guest stars on Mackenzie Falls? She comes back to So Random! for a visit...and all hell breaks loose!
1. The Arrival

_A/N: _Well, here's something I've been thinking about for a while…I've had bits and pieces of this written on my computer but I didn't have the motivation to do anything until SterlingIsMyKnight posted up the "Guess Who's Back" challenge. :] So, I'm giving it a shot!

**Summary:** Sonny Munroe joined So Random! after one of the cast members left. Why did she leave? Mandy Richardson left to do a movie- she was on to bigger and better things. But what happens when Mandy guest stars on Mackenzie Falls? She comes back to So Random! for a visit...and all hell breaks loose! Looks like there's a lot about So Random! Sonny doesn't know yet...

* * *

Sonny with a Chance: Mandy Returns

By 0TwistedAngel0

Chapter 1: The Arrival

The cast of So Random had just finished rehearsals for their new sketch that made fun of Twilight the Movie when Marshall called them over. "Hey guys! I have big news" he said with a smile on his face.

Sonny Munroe moved closer walking besides Tawni. Sonny was playing the "Bella" character while Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora were playing the Cullens. They were wearing tons of white powder and contacts and they looked so ridiculous. Sonny loved the sketch, and hoped it would be a big hit with the crowd. They gathered in a semi-circle around Marshall and Tawni leaned against Sonny's shoulder. The two had become very close- especially since the James incident.

"What is it?" Nico asked as he began to wipe the powder off his face.

"Well, the producer from Mackenzie Falls called me to let me know that there's going to be a very special guest star on the show this week…" he began.

Tawni rolled her eyes. "So? What does that have to do with us?"

"I was just getting to that. She's a rising star who just finished filming her first movie…" he paused for dramatic effect which just made everyone more confused. When would he get to the point?

"Mandy Richardson!" Marshall exclaimed waving his arms up in the air.

"WHAT!" Tawni's eyes widened as she let out a surprised yelp. Sonny turned to look at her friend with a confused look. "Isn't that a good thing? Mandy was on the show before me….weren't you guys like best friends?"

Nico and Grady looked at each other hesitantly. "That's…cool," Grady managed to say after a moment. Zora had a weird look on her face as she looked up at Marshall.

"She's not coming _here_ is she?" she asked as she crossed her arms. It was obvious by her question that the kid did not like the idea.

"Of course! She decided she wanted to visit her old friends, isn't that sweet?"

"I can't believe I get to meet Mandy Richardson, this is going to be so cool." Sonny said after a moment. It didn't seem like anyone else was excited. She'd have to question them about it as soon as Marshall left.

"That's the spirit kiddo! Now, I'm going to make arrangements for her visit. She should be stopping by some time soon," Marshall told them as he turned and walked off set.

"This can't be happening," Tawni muttered under her breath. The brunette turned her head and crossed her arms to face her friends. "Okay, you guys are acting weird. What's up?"

"Nothing." they chorused in unison. Sonny raised an eyebrow at them. Zora sighed, "We just think…now's not the best time for a visit. I mean, we're all so busy with the new sketch!" She began. The smaller girl gave the others a sharp look and they began agreeing.

Sonny just huffed. There was something they weren't telling her, and it was annoying the hell out of her. What was going ON?

"Oh Marshall! I positively missed you! It's been far too long…Where is everyone?" a female voice called through the set of So Random. Nico, Grady and Tawni all took in a breath as they looked at each other nervously. Sonny rolled her eyes. '_Honestly, you'd think the devil had just knocked on the door!_'

"Mandy! So nice to see you, everyone is on stage. They'll most likely head to the prop room soon," Marshall's voice replied.

"Dang it, give away our hiding spot why don't you!" Grady whined quietly.

Before Sonny had the chance to ask what he meant by that a beautiful green eyed brunette made her way towards them. Sonny knew enough about So Random to realize who was walking her way. Mandy Richardson, one of the original cast members of So Random! With a flip of her light brown hair, Mandy approached them with her entourage behind her. It couldn't really be called an entourage though seeing how there was only one other girl with her.

"Tawni! Nico! Grady!" Mandy called as she extended her arms out. She stopped about five feet away from everyone expecting them to come rushing to her.

After a moment of hesitation, Tawni moved slowly towards her former co-worker. "Mandy!" the blond replied with fake enthusiasm.

Nico and Grady moved forward and just spoke from a distance. "Hey forgot about me?" Zora said with a glare. Mandy let go of Tawni and looked around before glancing down. Then with a small smirk she replied, "Oh. Hey Zora"

The spunky little girl huffed and crossed her arms angrily before turning away. "She's such a jerk." she muttered.

"What was that?" Mandy asked. Zora just gave the older girl a fake smile in return.

Sonny watched the whole thing in confusion. This didn't look like the reunion of friends who had been separated for almost a year. It didn't even look like any of them liked each other. This wasn't what she had imagined.

Mandy turned around and faced Sonny. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms while staring the Wisconsin native down. "And you are?"

Sonny gave her a nervous smile. Maybe Mandy was just having an off day; there was no need to be rude unnecessarily. She extended her arm out for Mandy to shake. "Hi! I'm Sonny. I am so glad to meet you. I was a huge fan of you when you were on the show…"

Mandy gave her hair a flip as she took out her phone to look at her reflection. "Of course you were… and you're here because?"

"Um, I'm your replacement. When you left the show, I joined up" Sonny explained hesitantly. How didn't she know this?

The girl's eyes snapped up away from her reflection and her lips were pressed into a thin tight line. "What? I was replaced?" she asked. She whipped her head around to find Tawni as if demanding an explanation.

That was when Sonny saw something she'd never thought she'd see. Tawni Hart glanced down at her shoes in a submissive gesture. Sonny's jaw dropped slightly in surprise. What the heck was that all about? Tawni never let anyone talk to her like that!

"It was Marshall's idea…he thought the show needed five people." Tawni muttered as she twirled her hair nervously.

Mandy glared at Tawni and then turned her focus back on Sonny. "Hope the ratings haven't gone down _too_bad…" she shrugged as she glanced at her nails. Sonny stared at Mandy in shock.

"Excuse me?"

The more famous brunette flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I've been in Europe this whole time. The news over there isn't the same as it is here, so I guess I must've missed the memo that I was being replaced."

She snapped her fingers and the girl who had been in the background moved closer. "You guys must have heard that I'm back for a Mackenzie Falls episode. That'll be exciting won't it?" she smirked.

Zora glared at Mandy and stepped closer. "You'll be lucky if I don't unleash Bernie on you guys!" she said. Zora then hissed at the Mandy and stomped away. Mandy gave Zora a weird look and then shook her head.

"That little freak has issues…right, Tawni?" Mandy said giving the blonde a sharp look.

Tawni sighed and nodded her head hesitantly. Mandy smiled and then glanced around. "Well, it's been nice seeing you guys. I'll see you later. Tawni, we _must_ catch up soon." Mandy glanced at her assistant. "This is Laura. Schedule an appointment with her and we'll do something. All right, bye! Kisses!" she gave the guys air kisses and then glared at Sonny before strutting out.

Her assistant glanced at Tawni and sighed. "Would you like to schedule that appointment…or?" she trailed off.

Tawni pouted. "Schedule it, Laura. She'll throw a fit otherwise."

The shyer girl pushed her glasses up her nose. "Actually, my name is Lauren. Mandy just never remembers my name."

"That's awful!" Sonny said. Lauren shrugged her shoulders and took out a PDA. "Mandy is free for lunch tomorrow." She said.

Tawni nodded and just waved Lauren off. "Yeah, yeah, sure whatever."

Lauren added the change to her schedule and then went to catch up with Mandy. Sonny glanced around at her friends and saw how depressed they seemed.

"Okay guys, seriously, what's going on?"

"Nothing!" Tawni exclaimed. Sonny gave her an odd look. "Come on, I know something is wrong. I mean, I've never seen you just let someone talk to you the way Mandy did…"

Nico sighed. "You see Sonny, Mandy was the star of So Random before…she was the diva, the "it" girl."

"We had to do everything she wanted, or she'd quit. She would throw fits all the time. The only reason she wasn't fired was because she's _too _good an actress." Grady sighed.

"And she's way too good and blackmail and being a total bitch," Tawni muttered.

"If you guys think all this about her, why don't you just stand up to her?"

Tawni, Nico and Grady all glanced at each other and sighed. "Sonny, I think it's time we told you something. Let's go to the prop house."

* * *

A/N: So…what do you think? I know it's kind of a lame beginning, but let me know if I should continue!


	2. Tawni's Secret

_A/N:_ Hey guys! Man, has it been a crazy 2 days or what! Haha. I started school yesterday (Thursday) and I feel so out of it! Getting back into the swing of things is going to take me a little bit. I can't believe I'm a senior in high school. Gosh, as corny as it sounds I really do feel like just yesterday I was walking into the doors of my school as a freshman. Well, I found some free time this afternoon to start writing in my binder! So, I'll let you guys reap the benefits now! Enjoy!

Oh, and for your reference. Here's how old everyone is.  
Tawni- 18  
Nico- 17  
Grady- 17  
Zora-12  
Chad- 18  
Sonny- 16

_**All readers be warned. This story is Rated Teen for mature topics. **_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonny with a Chance. *enter wittiness here*

* * *

Sonny with a Chance: Mandy Returns  
by 0TwistedAngel0  
Chapter 2: Tawni's Secret

The cast of So Random made its way into the prop house. Sonny trailed behind her friends (minus Zora who was still missing in action). Tawni sat on the couch with Nico beside her. Grady sat on the chair closest to the mini fridge and Sonny took the only seat left. They all stared at each other for a moment before Grady sighed and spoke in a tone too serious for it to have come out of Grady's mouth.

"When So Random was first casted, Mandy was the first to get the job. She was really popular if you remember. The only ones who were well-known back then were Mandy and Nico. For the rest of us So Random was our first "big" role." Grady explained. Sonny nodded her head.

"Mandy and I met first because we were chosen at the same time. When I met her, I hung on her every word. I was super star struck," Tawni added. "Everything was fine…better than fine…until the show started." Tawni sighed. Sonny glanced at her friends. Nico was looking at Tawni sympathetically and Grady was just staring into space.

After a moment the blonde girl continued. "Mandy started showing her true colors when we got popular. She was a mega diva. Everything was her way or no way. She would throw tantrums and everything. She threatened to quit every time she didn't get her way." Tawni shook her head. "She loved attention and she adored being agreed with…especially when I was the one who was agreeing. I always just wanted to please her and stay on her good side."

Sonny interrupted her. "Okay guys, she was a jerk…what does that have to do with her now? She's not the star of So Random anymore, she has nothing over you…"

Silence. It irked Sonny that nobody seemed to want to give her a straight answer. They were all being so damn cryptic about it. Why couldn't they just come out and tell her directly what they wanted to say?

"Did you know the movie role Mandy got was mine? I was supposed to play a teenager who finally finds her birth father and finds out he's this mega rock star and how her life changes because of it. I had wanted to quit So Random for it." Tawni said. Sonny's eyebrows raised in shock and her jaw dropped slightly. Tawni loved So Random and she loved being the Queen of Comedy!

"What! Why? You love it here!" Sonny couldn't imagine her favorite show without Tawni Hart.

"I love it here, _now_," Tawni corrected. "Mandy made So Random a living hell for me. I couldn't wait to go on and do something else and get away from her." Tawni looked down in a self-conscious manner. Sonny couldn't believe it. She had never seen Tawni so vulnerable. What was it about Mandy that made her that way?

"Why did Mandy get the part then?" Sonny asked gently.

"She was blackmailing me…still is…"

"With what?"

Sonny saw Nico's fist tighten and she watched as Nico placed a comforting hand on Tawni's shoulder. Tawni looked up and smiled at him weakly. Sonny watched as Tawni slowly turned to her.

"Sonny, there's a lot about my past that you don't know about. I hoped I'd never have to tell you this…" she paused and sighed. Tawni's tone was so serious that it scared Sonny. Her friends were never this way. They were always smiling and laughing not so somber and…frightening.

"I didn't tell you how I met James, right? Well it was at a casting call for the movie. We hit it off and started dating. We went strong for a month before he started to get bored with me," Tawni shook her head and swallowed hard. Sonny didn't understand what James had to do with anything but she felt it best not to interrupt. This seemed hard for Tawni to say.

"I really thought I loved him and I didn't want him to leave me so...I had sex with him."

Sonny's eyes widened as she looked at Tawni. She looked at Nico and Grady but there was no shock on their faces. Grady kept looking serious but Nico had a bit of anger in his eyes…or was that jealousy? Sonny couldn't tell. She glanced down at her hands paying specific attention to the ring on her left hand. The ring she wore as a vow to abstain from sex until marriage. So, Tawni wasn't a virgin…

"Wow," Sonny said breaking the silence. "That's big, Tawni…but it's not blackmail worthy. It was your own choice and people can't…"

"I'm not done, Sonny. Mandy isn't black mailing me with that." Tawni interrupted. "My technique didn't really work and a couple of weeks later James dumped me by email." She paused for a sigh. "It took me a month before I realized I was pregnant."

Sonny gasped. "Pregnant? But…my gosh, Tawni how old were you?

"Fifteen." She said quickly. Tawni had already dealt with the shock and everything of her teen pregnancy. "Mandy was the first person I told. Then I told my mom, Marshall, and the others. It's because of that I was gone from the show for a few months. Do you remember '_Tawni has taken a break to finish her senior year of high school!'_" Tawni smiled slightly.

Sonny nodded hesitantly as she allowed the information to sink in. She remembered that Tween Weekly said Tawni had gotten two years ahead in school and wanted to finish it. However, when Sonny arrived on the show Tawni still took classes with them. _'I wonder why I never asked Tawni about that.'_ Sonny thought.

"I was super lucky that my pregnancy stayed under wraps and my baby was healthy." Tawni smiled weakly. Her breaths became heavier and she blinked faster. "I gave birth to Connor Daniel and then I made the hardest decision of my life. I gave him up for adoption…" Tawni swallowed hard as her eyes watered. Nico wrapped his arms around her and she leaned against him in search of comfort.

"Connor Daniel? You named him?"

Tawni shook her head. "Well, sort of…Nico named him Connor. I chose to give him the middle name Daniel after my grandpa." Tawni explained as she wiped the corner of her eyes. "One day you should come with me to see him…I met the family he's with. They let me visit and they tell Connor I'm Mimi Tawni. They wanted him to call me Mama Tawni but that'd be too hard…" she trailed off as she sniffed. She smiled brightly again or as brightly as she could.

"They're lovely people and they're giving him the best life. Connor has a little sister now. He's so handsome, isn't he Nico?" Tawni smiled sadly. Nico nodded. "Yeah," he spoke quietly.

Sonny watched Nico and Tawni curiously. Nico had named Tawni's son?

"When Mandy found out I got the part in the movie she went crazy. She yelled and cursed and threatened to tell the paparazzi about Connor…" Tawni's face darkened with anger. "I couldn't let her do that to him…so I quit the movie and told the producers to pick Mandy.."

Grady sighed. "And that's basically the story of Mandy the She-Devil." Grady said with a small smile. It was his attempt at lightening the mood.

"I can't believe Mandy is so horrible…" Sonny whispered.

"Well believe it! She's a two-faced liar." Nico said harshly. Sonny blinked in surprise and Tawni smiled bashfully.

"Look on the bright side. At least she's only back for a week. She's only guest starring on Mackenzie Falls for one show." Sonny said forever the optimist.

"Hopefully she doesn't do too much damage." Grady said.


	3. Unexpectedly

_A/N_: Wow! Two chapters? Don't you love me? Oh, I know you do! So, not much to say here but ENJOY! Oh and the last chapter really took me by surprise. I wasn't sure WHAT I wanted Tawni's secret to be, but I like the baby thing. It gives Tawni new depth. :] This story might be a little AU since I need to change a few things from the show to make them work with what I want. Let me know if you like it, or if my story suddenly became too intense. XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonny with a Chance or the Mackenzie Falls episode in this chapter. I only added a little bit to it.

* * *

Sonny with a Chance: Mandy Returns  
by 0TwistedAngel0  
Chapter 3: Unexpectedly

Sonny walked through the halls of Condor Studios. Tawni had just revealed her biggest secret to Sonny the day before; a son. She couldn't believe that Tawni had a son somewhere in the world. Tawni and _James_ had a son. While hearing the news made Sonny feel like Tawni truly trusted her- like they were truly friends she suddenly felt her friendship with the others change. She felt she could never be as close to them as they were to each other. They had gone through such an ordeal together…that bond was special and almost impossible to get into.

For the first time in months, Sonny felt out casted from the others.

"Hi there, Sonny. What are you doing here? Has Mr. Chad been bothering you again?"

Sonny jumped at the voice and looked up. "Huh? Oh, hey Sal." She smiled. Sal was Mackenzie Falls main security guard. They had gotten to know each other really well with all the times Sonny barged onto the Mackenzie Falls set.

Why had her feet taken her here? "Chad hasn't bothered me…I just sort of ended up here." Sonny admitted bashfully.

Sal nodded his head knowingly. "They're filming today's last scene so go right in." he said.

Sonny paused; she wasn't sure if she should go in. It was Mackenzie Falls and she had no business hanging out in there when she wasn't yelling at Chad, but…So Random had finished shooting already. The others were just hanging out in the prop house for the afternoon. She didn't know if she could hang out like normally so soon after receiving news like what she had been given. A moment of hesitation longer and then Sonny smiled at Sal. "Thanks."

She walked on set quietly and moved next to one of the camera people she knew. She knew not to say a word to anyone since anything would be picked up and show up on film. If anyone heard her say anything Chad and Chastity would have to start their scene all over again. Her eyes landed on Chad. He was so in his zone. She would never admit it to anyone but Lucy, but she loved to watch Chad act. She got to see him in his element and it was interesting.

* * *

_Mackenzie sat next to Chloe as she worked with her chemistry lab set. "So you figured out how to molecularly bond vitamins and minerals to water?" he asked in amazement. Chloe took her off her safety goggles as she grinned at Mackenzie. "I've always been good at science."_

_Mackenzie gazed at her with his bright, blue eyes and smiled charmingly. "How are you at chemistry?"_

_Chloe giggled and moved closer slightly. "I'm pretty good…A+…"_

_Mackenzie began to lean. "You should get a reward…"_

"_STEP AWAY FROM THE WATER BUSINESS HEIR, POOR GIRL!" Penelope shouted as she approached the two. Chloe jumped away from Mackenzie and then her eyes watered. She ran off crying._"And cut! That's a wrap everybody! Great job! Chad! Beautiful work. Chastity, Marta! Amazing, ladies! So proud of you!" the director called out as the staff already began to dismantle the set. "Tomorrow we start filming the new episode!"

* * *

"Bart!" Chad called out for his assistant. The young man ran towards Chad with a warm towel and a bottle of cold water. Sonny moved towards Chad and stopped as she watched Portlyn go up to Chad and cross her arms angrily. Sonny moved forward just a little more to hear what they were saying.

"That Mandy girl is going to drive me up a wall."

Chad laughed. "Mandy's here?"

Sonny was put off by the fact that Chad seemed to know Mandy…and well enough to remember her name. Chad never remembered names because it took effort and interest. Was he interested in Mandy?

"Yeah. The ex-random is being stuffed into my dressing room for the week. It's going to be horrible. Why couldn't Marta have gotten her?" Portlyn pouted.

Chad smirked. "Because Marta has a huge temper."

Portlyn sighed and nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, I guess. Well, I'm going home. See you tomorrow, CDC!" she said with a wave. Sonny had to roll her eyes. Portlyn was probably the only one who encouraged Chad's annoying nickname.

"See ya, Port." He said as he unscrewed his bottled water and took a sip. Bart stood there holding the towel waiting for Chad to either acknowledge him or order him to do something else. Bart looked up and saw Sonny approaching them.

"Hi Sonny." He spoke quietly. Sonny smiled and gave him a small wave. Chad turned to face her and nodded his head with a small smile. "Munroe, what brings you by? I haven't done anything to mess with you today…"

Sonny's smile faltered and she sighed. Chad tilted his head in curiosity. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She replied quickly. Too quickly. _'Breathe Sonny! Act cool.'_

"No, seriously Chad." She let out a laugh.

Chad raised an eyebrow at her knowing her too well to fall for it.

"I'm fine. I just was walking through and Sal told me to come right in."

Chad still didn't believe a word that was coming out of Sonny's mouth. He knew that she came by for some reason. He shrugged and pretended to let it go. "Okay, well, while you just "walk through" follow me to my dressing room. I'm getting my keys and heading out. Want a ride?" he asked.

Sonny was surprised by his offer and paused in the step she was going to take. "Ride, ride where?" she asked.

"I don't know. I was just going to drive around. Do you want to come with me?" Chad asked as some of his hair fell into his eyes. Sonny stared at him for a moment before smiling. Chad was in a good mood and she wasn't about to let that pass her by!

Sonny nodded and followed Chad into his dressing room. Little did she know there was a certain green eyed brunette that was glaring holes into her back. Chastity walked by and yelped when she felt someone grab her arm and pull her back roughly. She glared at Mandy and pulled her arm away.

"Ow, what the heck was that for?" Chastity asked as she rubbed her arm.

Mandy glared at crossed her arms. She motioned towards Chad and Sonny's retreating figures. "What the heck is that girl from So Random doing here? You hate Randoms." She said accusingly.

Chastity rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I don't really care. Sonny is always here and since she and Chad have been hanging out the feud has been more of a game than a real fight." She said.

"What the hell is so special about her?"

Marta overheard the conversation and sauntered up to the girls with a smirk on her face. "Well, little Miss Mandy. Whatever it is about Sonny, you definitely don't have it. So Random was never competition for us until Sonny arrived." She taunted. Marta (while she wasn't as evil as her character Penelope) loved to taunt people. She enjoyed getting under their skin. It was her favorite pastime.

Mandy attempted to glare daggers at Marta but the older girl just rolled her eyes and linked arms with Chastity. "Come on, Chas. Let's go shopping." Marta suggested.

Chastity grinned and nodded her head. "Oh my gosh! Let's go!" the two Mackenzie Falls stars raced off the set ignoring the seething guest star. She saw Sonny come out of Chad's dressing room and she quickly approached her.

"Random!" She called out to her. Sonny turned to look for the voice who had cried out and her eyes widened slightly when they landed on Mandy. Mandy mistook Sonny's surprise for fear and grinned.

"Mandy?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah. Listen here. Mackenzie Falls is my territory. You have no reason to be anywhere near it okay? So why don't you step off? Or else I'm coming to make your life hell." She threatened wasting no time in beating around the bush.

Sonny blinked in confusion. "You're only on Mackenzie Falls for this week…and besides I'm here all the time." She explained.

It made Mandy even angrier that she tried to justify hanging all over _her_ Chad! "I don't fucking care. You're backing down now, Munroe." Mandy saw Chad come out of his dressing room out of his Mackenzie Falls uniform. He looked so gorgeous Mandy had to grin.

She fluttered her eyelashes flirtasiously and he came to a stop next to Sonny. "Hey Sonny, ready to go?" he asked her. He glanced in front of Sonny and stared at the girl for a moment. She looked familiar.

"Do I know you?"

Mandy's jaw dropped. "I'm Mandy! Chad! How could you forget me?"

"Oh! Mandy! Hey you look different…do something with your hair?" he said shrugging her off. Chad glanced down at Sonny and smiled. "Come on, I'm thinking about driving by the park."

Sonny grinned. "I love parks!"

"I know," Chad said popping his collar. He then put a hand on Sonny's waist and guided her past Mandy who stood their fuming. Sonny blushed slightly but glanced behind at Mandy. She wondered if Mandy was so petty that she would really do something bad to her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"So what was that about?" Chad asked her as they passed Sal and headed towards the Mackenzie Falls parking lot.

Sonny shook her head dismissing it. "Oh it was nothing."

The two teens entered Chad's car and then drove off. "So, why aren't you with your Random friends?" Chad asked as he pulled off the lot.

The brunette beside him fiddled with her fingers as she stared down at her lap. He kept side glancing at her trying to figure out what was wrong. Sonny never came to the Falls for no reason. Something always bothered her when she did drop by. Usually what was bothering her was something that he did, but this time it wasn't. She still ended up going to his set when she was upset. Something was up, but he didn't know what.

"I just needed some time alone." She finally replied.

Chad hated seeing Sonny so down…not because he _cared_ or anything but because her name was Sonny for crying out loud. How can someone with such a cheerful name ever be so down in the dumps? So, Chad did what he always did when Sonny was upset. He acted like a jerk to get her mind off of things.

"Oh, so you finally got tired of those _funny _people huh? You know I could probably score you a spot on the Falls if you like," he smirked. Sonny glared at him and smacked his shoulder.

"I don't want to work on the Falls. I'm fine being at So Random. I love it there, and I love my friends."

"So why are you hanging out with me?"

Sonny stared at him for a moment and then chewed on her lip. She wasn't going to tell him about Tawni- it wasn't her story to share and especially not with Chad. "I just found out some things that are taking me a little while to get used to. That's all, and you're the one who invited me to hang out with you." She said as she crossed her arms defiantly.

"Oh yeah, well you accepted." He shot back.

"Well maybe I wanted to do something nice, but if you're going to act like this, maybe next time I should just turn you down!"

"Well maybe you should!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Fine!" Chad smirked.

"Fine!"

"Good!" It was their thing, and if Sonny was still cheerful enough to argue with him there was hope whatever was bothering her would pass quickly.

"Good!

"Good!"

"So are we good?"

"Oh, we are _so_ good." He stopped the car and parked. "Oh and Sonny, we're here." He smiled and winked at her as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. Sonny stared after him for a moment and he looked back and motioned for her to come out of the car. She smiled and shook her head. Her cheeks flushed pink and she giggled and climbed out of the car.


	4. Ahem

Hey guys…it's me…

;;

Don't hate me please!

I am _really_ terribly sorry that I haven't updated in forever!

School started for me on August 12 and since then my life has not

been my own. I haven't had time for ANYTHING. However, I _might_ be able to

update my things this coming week.

I'm going to a trip to Virginia and maybe- just maybe I'll have time during my break from school to post an update or two for my stories.

I feel horrible because I wasn't able to meet the challenge for my story "Mandy Returns." I was feeling good about the story and everything but I don't have TIME. That's the worst part about this all. You can look forward to updates during Christmas break though. xD I know I'll have free time then.

So, I just thought I should let you know what I'm up to.

Follow me on Twitter! twitter (dot) com /SonshineKisses

Please understand that I'm in my senior year and I am buried under AP work, after-school activities and college applications.

xoxo Krys.


End file.
